The missing house of Dragons Rose
by Dirl15
Summary: Secrets are known. The protector has awakened. Merlin is in danger from Birth the curse of the rose has been unleashed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi third fic I've had this in my mind for quite a while now please review. AU. NO SLASH!**

**The missing house of Dragons Rose**

Prologue

Nooooooooooooooooooo! Brouhaha!

You thought you could allude, me Malefisant the greatest evil of all! Now you will pay! I have a gift for your little Black Beauty.

_Before the sun will set on his 21__st__ birthday he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die! _

Brouhaha!

Oh no!


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chappy!**

Chapter 2 Merlin's POV

This is bad how did Arthur know about who I really am? I know because he is a Snooty prat that's why. Well here I am on the run again, well it all happened so fast one minute I'm polishing armor and the next I'm running out the door because a friend of my father's by the name Maximus or Max had come and told me that the guards were coming after me! He was tall big body build he looks about Arthur's age but his eyes are a emerald green, pail skin, whitish blonde hair. He wore chain mail with a white dress like uniform with my seal of nobility. On it was a, dragon well detailed golden embroidery holding a blood red rose covered in thorny briars. My father is the dragon and my mother is the rose. Apparently Arthur had found my neckerchief with my seal on it what was he doing snooping in my room for anyway? It turns out Max is immortal because of my father's magic and that he is the last protector of my family and he is also a shape shifter but he can only shift into a white battle house I could here Arthur calling my name as went after me Max increased his speed so did Arthur the next thing I know is that he is right next to me and well he grabbed my upper arm in a vice grip and pulled hard I was on bare back so I slipped off easily which ended in us falling together it felt like slow motion we both fell and I felt my head hit the ground hard before my world went black I saw Max stop and ran back to try and keep the others away from me.

I heard voices my head hurt so I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Arthur! You could have killed him you idiot!" That was Gwen "Hey he was the one who decided to run off! How did he know about us finding out about his…." That's the prat " Nobility" Thanks Lancelot " Yes. Look what I really want to know is why he would lie about something like this? " Princess listen to yourself you already know about this family and about it's history and let me tell you it isn't pretty!" That's Gawain " Your right Gawain it isn't a very good history at all but a very powerful family they were. This family has a very unique alliance both royal by blood. Although I can not tell you about them that is something for Merlin to tell and let me tell you Hunith is not going to like this." Well that was Guias no doubt about that argh! I can't take this anymore! I felt my self scream Shut up! God can't you guys take a hint! I sat up and glared at all of them When I saw Arthur well lets just say I lost control of my anger and launched myself and tackled him to the ground much to everyone's surprise it felt good I felt someone grab me and pulled me off of him I started to shout YOU PRAT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU COULD OF KILLED ME OR WORSE YOURSELF! MAYBE I WOULDN'T OF RAN IF YOU HADN'T GONE AND SENT KNIGHTS TO FETCH ME THEN MAYBE I WOULD OF STAYED! WHAT WERE YOU DOING SNOOPING AROUND MY ROOM ANYWAY YOU HAD NO RIGHT! AND IF IT WASN'T FOR MAX I WOULD OF ENDED UP IN THE DUNGEN! YOU, YOU ASS! Everyone was in shock at my outburst Gwen was the one to break the silence and said in a calm soothing voice "Merlin calm down it ok we just want to know the truth."

The truth I felt all the fight go out of me the next words that came out of my mouth were " I can't mother told me not to." To my surprise Arthur said " speak as will no harm will come to you here." Before I could say anything else Max the horse came crashing into the room out of fear and shock Percival let me go and I went straight to him and said whoa easy boy easy settle down, he calmed down but kept looking me over to see if I was hurt I told him that l was alright and he seemed to be satisfied. Arthur was ready to explode he said "I thought I had him in the stables! How did he get out! Merlin what is going on here? Don't you trust us?" I replied " Believe me I don't know either but Max might Max shifted back into his human form which resulted in gasps Guias was the one to break the silence this time " Maximus? Is that really you it's been years, how is Beauty is she well?" Max smirked " Yes it's me and it's been to long old friend and Beauty is in hysterics about Black beauty she's coming out of retirement and is getting back into business." "Business? I'm confused. What is going on here? Max please can you explain why I have to keep running every time someone finds out about my family?" My head was about to explode seriously! " Well that is a long story, are you sure you can handle the truth if so suggest you all take a seat." Max took a deep breath and then started the story about my families past.

**Review please good or bad I don't care just review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! Please review.**

Chapter 3

A long time ago there was a Kingdom, which was ruled by a King and queen they had a beautiful daughter and they named her Beauty. They celebrated her birth by inviting people of all status to welcome their new princess during the party the three protectors came to give her gifts the first was Heather she gave her the gift of Beauty and the Art of assassination. The second Andorra she gave the gift of song and the power to communicate to animals. Before I could give my gift darkness fell and an evil sorceress Maleficant came angered that she was not invited she gave her own gift, she placed a curse that at any time of her life she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. She left the king and queen fell into despair I told them not to fret because I could alter the curse instead of death but sleep and she could only be awakened by true loves kiss, but the king was not satisfied so he ordered all the spinning wheels to be burnt but, alas at the age of ten she had snuck off and was lawyered away into a forbidden chamber and found the spinning wheel I tried to get to her but I was to late she was laying on the ground blood dripping from her finger and Maleficant laughing her head of and being a idiot so while she slept in ageless sleep the people around her aged and eventually died it had been 1000 years until someone by the name of Flynn Rider come along and went through the castle I was asleep as well but I knew what was going on so her was nothing but a thief looking for any goods to sell but ironically he went to the tower and found her asleep he went up to her kissed her and well she woke up as did I which was a relief they instantly fell in love with each other and well… this is where it gets complicated you see, her being asleep for such a long time results her being old mind, body and soul she already knew that she was alone all she had was me and this strange boy who turns out to be a runaway prince of the dragon lords.

We left there was nothing left for us there now we had to move on and take all our strength with us. We travelled until we reached Camelot we met Guias and he took them in he raised them while I stayed in the shadows and watched over them. Flynn managed to make an enemy of prince Uther and at the same time a friend in Ygraine he later becomes her manservant for saving her life Beauty on the other hand ended up finding out about her destiny in Camelot her destiny was to make sure Uther lived long enough to become king at first she thought that there was another Uther because this one was an idiot. She ended up getting into a mace fight with him and winning because of her skill and Flynn's magic later on she ended up saving his life and becoming his maidservant being a princess her self she guided him into becoming a great king and Flynn made Ygraine into a great Queen everything changed after Uther had one night of passion with the lady Vivian which ended up in Morgana's birth and the birth of Arthur which ended in Uther blaming magic for her death Uther made a list of people suspected of magic Beauty tried to reason with him but ended up in chains on the balcony being forced to watch as her friends die, while Flynn was being tortured for information on the dragons and dragon lords. Guias ended up betraying them and telling Uther how to find the dragon lord kingdom and how to slay dragons this was done and after a year Flynn was taken and tied to the stake to be burned as soon as the fires were lit Beauty lost control and broke from her chains she swung down sword in hand she killed innocent people just to get to him in time. They ran they had come to the decision of faking their deaths they were cornered and they jumped of a cliff and into their 'watery graves' They left for Cenrid's kingdom they took refuge in a small village called Ealdor and had a life there but Uther had found out about their hiding place and so Flynn used his power and gave me immortality so that I could stay young and protect Beauty and his unborn child he left and changed his name to Balinor and Beauty changed her name to Hunith and well 9 months later Black Beauty is Born in other words Merlin but Maleficant just had to butt in again and did the some curse on Merlin except he would be 21 before he pricked his finger and fell into a deep slumber which is why I'm here thing are getting too dangerous and the time for hiding is over The Dragons Rose is back.

**Please review I am full of ideas but I want to hear your ideas! **


End file.
